<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your heart is all i own by coupe_de_foudre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472492">your heart is all i own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre'>coupe_de_foudre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I thought about Buck working Valentine's Day whilst Eddie doesn't and this happened, M/M, Valentine's Day, but it's all good, no beta we die like men, two dorks in love who don't think before speaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I figured you’d be hungry, and it is still Valentine’s Day,” Eddie quickly checks his watch, “for another hour and ten minutes.”</p><p>Buck grins, poking Eddie’s ribs playfully. “You sap.”</p><p>“Says the one who left a gigantic teddy bear on his side of the bed this morning.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your heart is all i own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some late valentine's day fluff because i only had this idea at 1am today so... does it really matter? nah</p><p>and, yes, the title is from ed sheeran because i absolutely suck at titles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck’s whole body aches as he steps into the house, kicking off his shoes by the door and leaving his jacket on the back of the nearest chair. He can put it away later.</p><p>There’s a low hum of a radio drifting in from the kitchen, accompanied by the mouth-watering aroma of freshly baked cookies. That, combined with the warm glow of the lights, puts Buck’s earlier stresses of the day to rest and he smiles, following the welcoming sounds into the kitchen.</p><p>From the doorway, he can see Eddie stood over the hob, stirring a pot of what can only be his Abuela’s famous pasta sauce – otherwise known as one of few things Eddie can actually cook.</p><p>Buck steps further into the room, coming up behind Eddie and wrapping his arms around his waist. Eddie chuckles, leaning back against him whilst stirring the sauce, and Buck rests his chin comfortably on Eddie’s shoulder.</p><p>“That smells so good.” he says, kissing Eddie’s cheek as he does so and watching as his boyfriend’s smile grows wider. Eddie holds out the wooden spoon to his mouth, letting Buck taste test it. Buck hums in approval.</p><p>“I figured you’d be hungry.” Eddie tells him, sprinkling in a dash of salt as Buck pulls away to lean against the counter next to him. “And it is still Valentine’s Day,” Eddie quickly checks his watch, “for another hour and ten minutes.”</p><p>Buck grins, poking Eddie’s ribs playfully. “You sap.”</p><p>Eddie rolls his eyes, but his smile hasn’t shifted.  “Says the one who left a gigantic teddy bear on his side of the bed this morning. Thanks, by the way.” Buck leans down as Eddie closes the distance, a magnetic pull drawing him into the kiss.</p><p>“I didn’t want you getting lonely whilst I’m gone.” Buck mumbles against Eddie’s lips. Eddie chuckles, warm breath ghosting over Buck’s face, as he pulls away.</p><p>That’s when Buck’s eyes spy something on the other side of the kitchen, confirming his earlier suspicions: a tray of cookies cooling by the window. He’s already pushing himself from the counter before Eddie realises what he’s noticed.</p><p>“Ooh,” he inspects the cookies, stomach already growling. He hasn’t eaten in hours and they look so appetising; cooked to perfection, despite their odd shapes, and decorated with a pink icing. It takes him a moment to work out what the icing is supposed to be but, as he goes to pick a cookie up, he realises they’re little pink hearts. “Cute. You should bake next time we have a charity event at the station, babe.”</p><p>Eddie snorts, coming up behind him and pressing a soft kiss to the back of Buck’s neck. “Christopher decided to decorate them. Apparently, they looked bad without it.”</p><p>Buck hums, taking a large bite of the cookie in hand and moaning exaggeratedly. “Eds, if I weren’t so hungry, I would jump you right now.” He doesn’t need to turn around to know Eddie rolled his eyes at that. The swat at his arm only proves that thought, and Buck laughs, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s waist and tugging him into his side. “Seriously, make me some more of these and I’ll marry you.”</p><p>Eddie scoffs, leaning into him and brushing his nose along the line of Buck’s jaw. He leaves a wet kiss just below Buck’s ear and Buck shivers. “What, like you aren’t gonna marry me anyway?”</p><p>Buck raises a brow, looking down at Eddie where he seems to have frozen in place. “Uh… you mind repeating that?”</p><p>Eddie shakes his head.</p><p>“Eddie?” Buck turns around to properly face his boyfriend, who is expertly avoiding his eyes. There’s ways around that, though, and Buck ducks down to blink up at Eddie, hands securely on his shoulders to keep him in place. “Hey, look at me.”</p><p>He pouts until Eddie drags his eyes up from the floor to meet his, and the worry settled in them is painful. Buck sighs, bringing a hand up to cup Eddie’s face, thumb grazing over his lower lip absently.</p><p>“I don’t need cookies to marry you.” he says, struggling to keep his voice even. Eddie’s eyes are now burning into his and Buck doesn’t want to look away for fear that it will shatter this moment. He doesn’t even want to breathe too loudly. The smile on his face turns soft, reassuring, and he strokes over the stubble on Eddie’s jaw before continuing, “I do, however, want a proper proposal.”</p><p>There’s a pause, a moment where Eddie lets the words sink in, before Eddie bursts into light laughter and Buck finally relaxes.</p><p>“You are such a dick.” Eddie groans, but there’s no bite in his words. Buck laughs with him, standing tall again to pull Eddie into his arms and drop a kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>“I just have standards.”</p><p>Eddie doesn’t say anything in reply and Buck finds his mind drifting to the fact that he’s pretty much told Eddie he’ll marry him – hell, Eddie basically just proposed. He can’t find it within himself to panic, though, because what’s there to regret? It’s not like he <em>wouldn’t </em>marry Eddie, if asked. And, if he thought for a second that Eddie hadn’t been sincere with his words, the press of lips over his collarbone, the feeling of a smile over his skin, is enough to vanish those doubts.</p><p>Clapping Eddie’s back, Buck reluctantly pulls away. “C’mon, before that sauce burns. I’m looking forward to my Valentine’s dinner.”</p><p>Eddie laughs, shaking his head as he crosses to the other side of the kitchen once more and finishes up cooking. Buck gets to work setting the table for two, digging around in the cupboard by the sink in search for a stray candle to light. With the moonlight filtering in through the window, the dim light above them, and soft music playing through the radio, it actually looks rather romantic – if Buck does say so himself – and he proudly admires his work as Eddie dishes up two bowls of pasta.</p><p>When Eddie hands him his bowl, reaching up to steal another kiss and smirking at him as he sits down to eat, Buck realises that he really, <em>really </em>wouldn’t mind marrying this man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was just supposed to be harmless fluff and cookies and i went and threw a curveball without planning it, why do i do this to myself?!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>